Sadame
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [PRESENTE DE NIVER PARA HIME RIN] O destino gosta de brincar com as pessoas... e mesmo depois de anos achando que ele lhe tira alguém, no final, tudo não passou de uma brincadeira. Ele sempre nos dá novas chances e traz quem menos esperamos de volta.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sadame  
**_(Destino)_

* * *

**Presente de Aniversário para HIME RIN**

* * *

_Espero que goste do seu presente e mil desculpas pela demora. Sabe que te adoro! Muitas felicidades, querida, da sua imouto-chan!_

* * *

**_Estava mais uma vez naquele mesmo lugar, desde um ano atrás visitava aquele prédio constantemente, sempre tinha náuseas por entrar lá. Aquele cheiro, aquelas paredes irritantemente brancas, as pessoas sorrindo-lhe como se aquilo apenas pudesse lhe confortar ou confortar aqueles que lá estavam há algum tempo. Ainda assim, continuava a voltar àquele lugar, pois apenas um dos sorrisos realmente lhe interessava._**

**_Ele andou pelos corredores já conhecidos, chamando a atenção por onde passava por conta de sua aparência… seus longos cabelos prateados contrastavam com os olhos de cor praticamente dourada e a pele clara. Não demorou muito até chegar ao seu destino. Aquele quarto na ala norte, com o número 408 em caracteres negros bem na parte superior da porta. Tinha um vidro que dava pra ver a pessoa que estava lá dentro. Ele bateu duas vezes na porta e escutou um "entre" vindo lá de dentro em resposta._**

_**Abriu a porta lentamente e logo seus olhos se depararam com a única cama que tinha no quarto, ao lado dela tinha uma pequena mesinha com vasos e flores dentro. Olhou diretamente para a pessoa que repousava na cama, com as costas sobre uma pilha de travesseiros para ficar sentada e confortável ao mesmo tempo.**_

**_Ela, que estivera até então com os olhos voltados para um livro pousado em suas mãos, virou o rosto para encarar o novo visitante._**

– _**Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela disse, sorrindo para ele.**_

**_Sim, era apenas aquele sorriso que o fazia voltar àquele lugar. Aquela garota, que a cada dia aparentava ser mais e mais frágil, pálida… ela tinha um corpo franzino, um corpo pequeno de uma garota de apenas dez anos de idade, e já condenada a ficar presa naquele lugar horrível. Por conta do tratamento que recebia naquele lugar, parecia simplesmente piorar a cada dia. Os longos cabelos negros que antes ele vira caindo por cima dos ombros dela agora não estavam mais lá. No começo ela se negava terminantemente a deixá-lo vê-la daquele jeito, e ele sempre tinha vontade de rir ao ver as reações dela quando ele conseguia enganá-la. Mas, naquele momento, não tinha muita vontade de falar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo que convivera com ela… tinha que lhe contar uma coisa… que não queria contar._**

– _**Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela chamou-o de novo, quando não obteve resposta ao primeiro chamado.**_

– _**Já disse para não me chamar por 'sama'. – ele disse simplesmente, aproximando-se da cama e passando direto por esta até alcançar as janelas abertas.**_

– **_Ah… ta. – ela disse, rindo sem graça. – Eu sempre esqueço disso. Então, eu posso te chamar só de Sesshy?_**

_**Ele virou-se para encarar o sorriso travesso dela com aquele olhar de reprovação. Ela logo levou as mãos à boca, escondendo o sorriso.**_

– **_Gomen. – ela disse imediatamente. – Sesshoumaru disse à Rin que tinha uma coisa importante pra falar hoje… o que é?_**

**_Ele virou-se lentamente mais uma vez e encarou-a nos olhos dessa vez. Aparentemente era a única coisa que não tinha mudado desde que a conhecera. Sempre grandes e brilhantes, um brilho que nunca se apagava. Aproximou-se mais uma vez da cama, sob o olhar intrigado dela. Sentou-se bem no canto da cama e levou as mãos para o pescoço, tirando de lá um colar que estava escondido sob a camisa de gola e mangas cumpridas._**

– _**Aqui. – ele colocou o colar sobre a cabeça da garota.**_

**_Ela observou o pingente por alguns segundos, era curioso e nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nele, afinal, Sesshoumaru freqüentemente usava roupas de gola e ela nunca tivera a chance de vê-lo. O pingente era apenas um par de asas, que não estavam ligadas a nada, nenhum corpo. Uma delas se enrolava de maneira como se quisesse proteger o corpo a que pertencia e a outra estava aberta, como prestes a alçar vôo._**

– **_Nee… é bem bonito. – ela disse, ainda observando o pingente com olhos curiosos. – Mas, por que Sesshoumaru está dando ele para Rin-chan?_**

_**Ela tinha erguido os olhos para ele mais uma vez.**_

– _**Quero que me prometa uma coisa. – ele disse simplesmente.**_

– _**Ahn? – ela encarou-o com uma expressão ainda mais intrigada. – Hai.**_

– _**Vai me devolver esse pingente quando sair desse lugar e me encontrar de novo. – ele disse.**_

– _**Hai! – ela respondeu, sorrindo animada, mas de repente o sorriso sumiu de sua face, como se percebesse o real sentido da frase dele. – Mas… Sesshoumaru vai deixar Rin-chan?**_

_**Ele ficou calado pelos minutos que se seguiram, apenas encarando a face magra e pálida da garota. Ela não parecia tão feliz com a idéia.**_

– **_Eu… preciso ir com meus pais. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, não desviando os olhos dela, embora quisesse fazê-lo._**

– _**Ir?! Ir para onde? – Rin perguntou e parecia assustada com aquela idéia.**_

– **_Meu pai precisa viajar para a América. Vai transferir a sede das filiais para lá. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Eu preciso ir com ele._**

– **_Mas… mas… a América é longe, não é? – ela perguntou, de maneira apreensiva, apertando inconscientemente o lençol sobre as pernas. – Como… como vou sair pra te ver? Como… como vou devolver?_**

– _**Você vai sair melhor desse lugar, e vai me encontrar depois disso. – Sesshoumaru explicou, segurando o queixo dela para que o encarasse.**_

– _**Mas… mas… Rin-chan não sabe se vai **sair**. Talvez… talvez Rin-chan não… – ela não completou a frase, pois Sesshoumaru a interrompera.**_

– _**Você **precisa_ **_sair. Já me prometeu que devolveria, não foi? Precisa cumprir sua promessa. – Sesshoumaru insistiu._**

– **_H-hai. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. – E… Sesshoumaru promete que vai esperar por Rin, na América?_**

– _**Hai. – Sesshoumaru respondeu de imediato.**_

_**Naquele momento, escutaram uma batida na porta e viraram o rosto para ver uma mulher, de longos cabelos negros fitá-los.**_

– _**Ohayo, Rin-chan. – a mulher seguiu até a cama e se aproximou de Rin. – Como está se sentindo hoje?**_

– _**Bem, Izayoi-san. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo e escondendo o colar de Sesshoumaru dentro da roupa.**_

– **_Que bom. – ela sorriu de volta para Rin, não percebendo o movimento dela para esconder o colar. – Sesshoumaru, querido… nós precisamos ir. Seu pai está esperando lá embaixo._**

– _**Hai. – Sesshoumaru disse, levantando-se da cama.**_

– _**Eu vou indo na frente para avisar que você está indo. – Izayoi disse, virando-se para sair do quarto. – Melhoras, Rin-chan.**_

– _**Arigatou, Izayoi-san. – Rin respondeu, quando a mulher passou pela porta e saiu do quarto.**_

_**Ela virou os olhos para Sesshoumaru que estava parado de pé ao lado da cama. Ele era alto para um garoto em seus 14 anos, e com certeza conseguiria dar dois de Rin se fosse um pouco mais alto.**_

– _**Não esqueça… quero o colar de volta. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, com o seu habitual tom e rodou a cama para sair do quarto.**_

**_Mas ao chegar do outro lado, sentiu sua camisa sendo segurada pela pequena mão da garota. Virou-se para ela, estava mais uma vez de cabeça baixa._**

– _**Rin? – ele chamou por ela, visto que ela parecia não querer soltá-lo.**_

– _**Sesshoumaru… – ela chamou-o quase num sussurro, ele precisou curvar-se um pouco para ouvir a sua voz. – … será… será que Rin-chan pode… abraçar Sesshoumaru? Só uma vez?**_

**_Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do pedido dela, mas deixou um meio sorriso curvar-se no canto de sua boca. Ela provavelmente estava corando com o próprio pedido e não levantaria a cabeça para que ele comprovasse. Não respondeu nada, percebendo que ela afrouxara o aperto no pano de sua camisa. Antes que ela se afastasse dele, ou soltasse sua roupa ao menos, ele envolveu os pequenos ombros dela com um dos braços, trazendo-a para junto de si. Rin pareceu surpreender-se com o ato, pois ficara momentaneamente sem reação, mas logo retribuiu o abraço dele, envolvendo-o pela cintura com força, como se não quisesse que ele partisse._**

– _**Rin-chan vai cuidar do colar de Sesshoumaru, e vai devolvê-lo. – ela disse, sorrindo e ainda abraçando-o.**_

– _**Cuide-se. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – E não fuja como da primeira vez novamente, não estarei aqui pra trazê-la de volta.**_

– **_Hai! – ela concordou, afastando-se dele e sorrindo-lhe uma última vez. – Ja ne, Sesshoumaru!_**

_**Ele se dirigiu para a porta e simplesmente acenou com a mão. Antes de fechar a porta ao passar.**_

**_Andou pelos corredores cheios do hospital e entrou no elevador ao fim de um dos corredores. Esperou que este abrisse no térreo para finalmente ir para o carro onde seu pai, sua madrasta e o seu meio-irmão o esperavam._**

**_Entrou no carro pela porta de trás e ignorou algumas palavras dos adultos sentados na frente antes de partirem. De lá, seguiram direto para o aeroporto. Inutaisho, como sempre, deveria estar reclamando algo sobre se atrasarem, e Izayoi, sua nova mulher, simplesmente tentava tranqüilizá-lo com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto. Depois de alguns minutos dentro do carro, finalmente alcançaram o aeroporto. Já com as passagens em mãos, deixaram a bagagem para ser embarcada e seguiram até o portão de embarque do vôo para Nova York._**

– _**Kaa-san! Kaa-san!! – o garoto mais novo puxava a calça da mãe insistentemente.**_

– _**O que foi, Inu-kun? – ela perguntou, abaixando-se à altura do jovem.**_

– _**Eu to com sede. – ele disse, cruzando os braços de uma maneira emburrada. – Quero refrigerante.**_

– _**Você não pode esperar até embarcarmos, querido? – Izayoi perguntou, ajeitando o cabelo dele.**_

– _**Iie! Eu quero agora! – Inuyasha disse, de uma maneira autoritária.**_

– **_Inuyasha. – Inutaisho repreendeu a atitude dele com a mãe e o garoto imediatamente abaixou a cabeça._**

_**Izayoi sorriu, erguendo os olhos para o marido, como que pedindo permissão para fazer alguma coisa. Inutaisho sorriu de volta, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como quem havia acabado de perder uma disputa.**_

– _**Venha querido, vamos rápido comprar alguma coisa, antes que o avião saia. – Izayoi disse, segurando a mão do mais novo e seguindo até uma lanchonete perto.**_

_**Sesshoumaru já tinha sentado numa das cadeiras, completamente impaciente e sem a mínima vontade de viajar para a América. De braços e pernas cruzadas, esperava pelo anúncio do vôo, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena. Não percebeu quando o próprio pai sentou-se ao seu lado.**_

– **_Por que deixou o colar? – Inutaisho perguntou de repente, fazendo o filho mais velho fitá-lo de uma maneira quase que surpresa. – Achei que nunca se separaria dele, é a única lembrança da sua mãe…_**

– _**Rin vai me devolver, quando eu reencontrá-la. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, desviando os olhos do pai mais uma vez.**_

– _**Você… não devia. – Inutaisho disse, surpreso com a resposta de Sesshoumaru.**_

– _**Por que não? – Sesshoumaru virou-se para ele, com o olhar desafiador de sempre. – Era meu, poderia ter dado a quem eu quisesse.**_

– **_Por que nunca o terá de volta. – Inutaisho disse de uma vez, sabendo que não adiantaria fazer rodeios com o filho mais velho._**

– _**O que quer dizer com isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, não querendo entender o que o pai dizia.**_

– **_Sesshoumaru, eu já devia ter lhe dito isso antes… conversei muito com os pais daquela garota, e parece que depois de tanto tempo de tratamento, ela não reage mais aos diagnósticos… não há doador nenhum compatível. – Inutaisho disse._**

– _**Está mentindo. – Sesshoumaru rebateu, tentando convencer a si mesmo.**_

– **_Meu filho… já sabia que isso poderia vir a acontecer… desde que descobriu a doença dela. – Inutaisho disse num suspiro. – Leucemia mata muitas pessoas._**

– **_Ela não vai morrer! – Sesshoumaru disse, encarando o pai com raiva. Claro que ele queria convencer a si mesmo de sua própria verdade._**

– _**Eu sinto muito, Sesshoumaru. – Inutaisho disse, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do filho.**_

**_Ele não respondeu nada, apenas se desvencilhou do braço de Inutaisho e se levantou, afastando-se. Aquilo não podia ser realmente verdade… ela não poderia estar condenada daquele jeito… poderia? Sim… poderia. Infelizmente… aquela era uma verdade da qual não podia fugir._**

_**Ouviu um som estranho… um som que soava ao longe, parecia muito distante e ao mesmo tempo muito perto…**_

Abriu os olhos depois que o telefone sobre sua mesa tocava pela – provavelmente – quinta vez. Viu-se em seu escritório, sentado naquela poltrona de couro, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, tinha vontade de deixar o telefone continuar a tocar, ou simplesmente tirá-lo do gancho. Mas cedo ou tarde a secretária acabaria vindo importunar-lhe pessoalmente. Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos e atendeu ao telefone.

– _Sesshoumaru-sama, Izayoi-san na linha um._ – a voz da secretária lhe disse, do outro lado do fone.

– Pode passar. – Sesshoumaru disse, massageando a testa. Estava tão cansado de trabalhar que se impressionou por ter dormido no próprio escritório.

– _Sesshoumaru, querido, você não me ligou a semana toda, disse que ligaria para marcar de vir aqui em casa no fim de semana, não? – _Izayoi disse, sem ao menos esperar o outro falar.

– Eu estava ocupado. – ele disse simplesmente, esquecendo-se completamente que combinara isso com Izayoi semanas atrás. Fazia tempo que não colocava os pés na casa dos pais.

– _Como você está? Quase nunca liga. _– ela disse, puxando assunto.

– Estou muito ocupado, para variar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, desejando que ela encerrasse logo a conversa.

– _Entendo, não deve ser fácil dar conta de toda essa empresa que seu pai deixou… ele estava sempre muito cansado quando chegava em casa._ – Izayoi disse, parecendo perdida em seus pensamentos. – _Bom, descanse… e apareça mais vezes aqui. Vou parar de lhe importunar. Ja ne, Sesshoumaru._

– Ja. – ele respondeu simplesmente, recolocando o telefone no gancho.

Olhou para o relógio, já passava das seis da tarde. Seu expediente tinha acabado oficialmente, e como dono do lugar, poderia sair quando lhe desse na telha… costumava sair apenas por volta das nove horas. Abriu uma exceção apenas naquela quarta e pegou sua maleta e terno, seguindo para fora de sua sala.

Parou em frente à mesa da secretária, uma garota nova estava no lugar da antiga secretária do seu pai, que já estava velha demais para exercer o trabalho. Ela pareceu assustar-se com a presença dele.

– Ah, Sr. Taisho. Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, levantando-se imediatamente.

– Tem algum compromisso meu marcado para esse fim de semana? – ele perguntou, sequer lembrava o nome da garota de curtos cabelos loiros que agora trabalhava para ele.

– Bom… – ela pegou a agenda que estava na mesa ao lado. – Tem um almoço no sábado com os sócios da…

– Desmarque. – Sesshoumaru falou antes que ela terminasse a frase. – Desmarque todos os compromissos desse fim de semana.

– Ah… claro. – ela assentiu, começando a riscar alguma coisa na agenda. – E para quando eu posso remarcar?

– Qualquer dia… que não seja nesse fim de semana. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, virando-se para sair.

– Mas… – ela não teve tempo de argumentar, ele simplesmente saiu sem lhe dar mais um dedo de atenção. Caiu sentada na cadeira de novo, com uma expressão emburrada. – Que cara chato.

Sesshoumaru ficou encostado no elevador enquanto este descia vazio até o térreo. Estava pensando sobre o que acabara de sonhar… fazia algum tempo que não sonhava com aquilo, que sequer lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido… mas sempre que se lembrava daquilo, sentia-se a pessoa mais terrível do mundo. Quando seu pai lhe dissera sobre o que aconteceria à Rin, não quis acreditar… mas com o passar do tempo, ficava ainda pior… ele começava a acreditar que ela não voltaria, e não tinha coragem de lhe ligar… talvez uma outra pessoa atendesse e lhe dissesse tudo da pior maneira. Ele fora terrível e covarde ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais covarde porque, mesmo depois de quinze anos, lembrava-se de tudo como se tivesse acontecido apenas ontem e mesmo assim, continuava sem a mínima coragem de saber o que acontecera.

Antes que se desse conta, já estava em seu carro, preparando para dar partida. Afrouxou o nó da gravata e tirou o carro do estacionamento. Sem parar em canto nenhum, foi direto para seu apartamento, quase do outro lado da cidade, longe do movimento do centro. Era apenas um apartamento por andar, e o seu ficava na cobertura.

Arremessou a mala e o terno sobre o sofá da sala, assim como a gravata. Seguiu para o quarto por um dos corredores, desabotoando a camisa de mangas cumpridas. Jogou-a num canto também e jogou-se na cama, descalçando os sapatos com os próprios pés.

Não demorou muito para que voltasse a dormir, dessa vez, desejando que não sonhasse novamente com a garota que deixara para trás nos seus quatorze anos de idade… a qual, não conseguia tirar da cabeça… parecia que tinha um peso na consciência com relação a ela.

Nem eram nove horas direito quando Sesshoumaru chegou à empresa no dia seguinte. Como sempre, passava direto para a sua sala no último andar e não se importava em cumprimentar as pessoas que trabalhavam no mesmo lugar que ele. Àquela manhã não poderia ter sido mais chata e tediosa, precisava resolver uma pilha enorme de contratos com sócios de outras empresas, precisava estar em pelo menos duas reuniões com sócios acionistas e com a diretoria de sua empresa, além de ter que suportar a sua secretária lhe ligando de cinco em cinco minutos para confirmar compromissos que aconteceriam até mesmo dali a três meses.

Já devia ser pelo menos a trigésima vez que ele ouvia o telefone tocar apenas no espaço de vinte minutos.

– O que foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou completamente impaciente.

– _Er… desculpe, Sr. Taisho…_ – a mulher disse do outro lado do telefone, insegura por conta do tom do patrão. – _Mas tem uma mulher aqui que deseja falar com o senhor._

– Não vou receber ninguém agora. – ele disse, já com vontade de bater o telefone no gancho.

– _Mas, Senhor… ela diz que é importante._ – a secretária insistiu, ainda de maneira cautelosa.

– Ela por acaso se chama Izayoi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, mais por perguntar do que por real interesse, afinal, sabia que Izayoi não iria até lá.

– _Não, senhor_. – a secretária respondeu um tanto quanto confusa.

– Já disse que não recebo. Mande marcar hora e voltar outro dia. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e bateu o telefone no gancho, ignorando quem quer que quisesse falar com ele.

Tinha muita paciência para ter que dispensar pelo menos 90 das irritantes mulheres que lhe procuravam… ou melhor, que procuravam seu dinheiro. Nunca ninguém estava muito mais interessado que apenas no nome dele e prestígio. E ele, por sinal, nem no nome estava interessado de nenhuma delas, sempre fazia a mesma coisa, simplesmente as mandava embora. Mas pensando bem, nunca nenhuma mulher fora diretamente até sua empresa, procurá-lo. Ignorou esse detalhe ao olhar para o relógio e percebendo que já estava no horário do almoço. Ficou rodando na cadeira, como se fosse uma criança, pensando na possibilidade de sair para almoçar ou passar o resto do dia trancado ali, sem ter contato com nada nem ninguém do mundo exterior, e claro, puxar o fio do telefone para ver se conseguia ter uma tarde de paz.

Mudou rapidamente de idéia quando sentiu o estômago roncar. Não comeu nada ao sair de casa e precisava se alimentar antes que desmaiasse de fome.

Pegou suas coisas e a chave do carro e mais uma vez passou direto pelo corredor até o elevador, ignorando a sua secretária e qualquer um que se atrevesse a tentar falar com ele.

Quando estava saindo do estacionamento, seus olhos se detiveram por uns segundos numa mulher que estava sentada num banco, do outro lado da rua da empresa. Estava com a cabeça abaixada e um chapéu de abas largas cobria o seu rosto. Ele apenas pôde ver os cabelos negros caindo por seus ombros, do mesmo jeito que os de Rin faziam anos atrás.

Pra variar, estava pensando nela mais uma vez, balançou a cabeça levemente e engatou a marcha, dirigindo para longe da empresa, algum lugar em que pudesse ter um almoço em paz.

Quando ele estava voltando para a empresa, já devia passar de duas da tarde. Perdera completamente a hora enquanto almoçava, e infelizmente tinha se esquecido de desligar o celular, o que o deixou disponível para várias pessoas até mesmo durante o almoço. Quando pensava em desligá-lo, acabava recebendo alguma ligação importante e precisava continuar com o aparelho ligado mesmo durante a refeição.

Sesshoumaru mais uma vez teve a sua atenção chamada para alguém na rua. Aquela mulher continuava sentada naquele banco, agora tinha um copo do que parecia ser água em sua mão. Dessa vez ele pôde ver o rosto dela melhor… era bem bonita, tinha uma pele clara e os cabelos eram mais longos do que pensava. Não conseguia ver os olhos dela direito. Desceu do carro e se dirigiu para entrar na empresa, mas parou, curioso, antes mesmo de entrar no prédio. Encarou o rosto da garota, ligeiramente familiar, e deteve os olhos sobre as pernas dela por um momento. Ela balançava-as para frente e para trás como uma criança que não alcançava o chão.

Mais uma vez, quase que inconsciente, lembrou-se da pequena garota que ficara no hospital no Japão. Ela costumava sentar daquele jeito toda vez que estava na beirada da cama, conversando com ele.

E mais uma vez conseguia desperdiçar seus pensamentos lembrando-se de acontecimentos de anos atrás… devia ser por isso que não parava de sonhar com os dias que estava no hospital… teriam eles sido tão marcantes assim para continuarem vivos em sua memória com todos esses anos passados? _Com certeza_… mas ele não o admitia.

Virou o rosto para entrar na empresa e não percebeu quando a mulher ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Entrou na empresa e seguiu direto para o elevador. As portas já estavam abertas e duas pessoas apenas entraram. Ele as acompanhou e entrou no elevador. Quando olhou para frente, com as portas prestes a fecharem, percebeu que aquela mulher que estava sentada do lado de fora tinha entrado na empresa e estava procurando por alguém, parada no meio do saguão de entrada, por onde várias pessoas transitavam.

Apenas quando as portas fecharam e o elevador começou a subir, a mulher virou-se para encarar as portas de aço. Suspirou pesadamente ao ver que elas tinham se fechado, agora teria que esperar que outro elevador chegasse.

Sesshoumaru encostou-se na parede do elevador e esperou até que alcançasse o último andar. Este ainda parou algumas vezes até que finalmente chegasse ao andar de Sesshoumaru, o que o deixava terrivelmente irritado. Bem que poderia mandar construir um elevador de uso particular, seria bem mais prático.

Quando as portas se abriram no último andar, ele percorreu o corredor rapidamente, como sempre, mas no meio do caminho, deu de cara com sua secretária mais uma vez. Ela novamente se levantou e começou a segui-lo, recitando todos os compromissos que ele teria dali em diante. Sesshoumaru parou na frente da porta do seu escritório e virou-se para ela.

– Não quero ninguém na minha sala hoje, entendeu? – ele disse simplesmente.

– Ahn… sim. – ela respondeu, surpresa com a atitude repentina dele.

– Ninguém, nem que o presidente venha até aqui. Não me incomode. – Sesshoumaru completou, fechando a porta com um baque surdo.

A mulher suspirou irritada e voltou para a sua mesa. De que adiantava ser alguém eficiente com um chefe completamente desatento daqueles?

– Ele ta é precisando arrumar alguma mulher e bem rápido pelo visto. – ela falou consigo mesma, ajeitando os papéis e rindo da cara que o chefe faria caso a escutasse dizer aquelas palavras.

Assim como Sesshoumaru ordenara, ninguém apareceu em sua sala naquela tarde e ele não ouviu o telefone tocar uma vez sequer. Andava mais cansado que de costume, trabalhara praticamente o mês inteiro, sem fazer mais nada, passando do horário do expediente. Estava começando a considerar a idéia de que precisava de férias urgentemente.

Sem que percebesse, estava quase dormindo na cadeira mais uma vez, com o nó da gravata frouxo, só não adormeceu mesmo por ouvir o som do relógio digital que tinha em sua mesa, apitando para informar que eram quatro horas.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e colocou um braço sobre a testa. Não fizera simplesmente nada durante toda a tarde, e continuava sem vontade de fazer o que quer que fosse… pois é, poderia marcar todos os compromissos para a semana seguinte, talvez.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, pegou as coisas e saiu da empresa muito antes do horário previsto, até mesmo antes do final do expediente, arrancando algumas exclamações de surpresa por onde passava.

Ignorando a todos que estavam em seu caminho, pegou o carro e dirigiu pelo caminho já conhecido até sua casa, bem longe da empresa, certamente.

Mas apenas daquela vez, uma coisa parecia estar dando errado… quando virou o carro numa das esquinas, teve tempo apenas de enterrar o pé no freio para evitar que o carro atropelasse uma pessoa que passava por ali no momento.

Quando o carro parou, ele nem tinha processado direito o que acabara de acontecer. Só sabia que era uma mulher que deveria estar parada na frente de seu carro, caída e provavelmente desacordada. Ele demorou mais alguns segundos para associar a situação, até finalmente sair do carro, sendo seguido por olhares de todos os transeuntes que ali estavam presentes. Correu até a mulher que estava ainda desacordada e abaixou-se à altura dela, segurando-a entre seus braços. Com um tipo de choque na sua memória, percebeu que ela era a mesma que vira naquela tarde, durante o horário do almoço. Com aquele vestido florido, os olhos fechados e um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo pelo lado de sua testa. Por uns segundos ele encarou o rosto pálido da jovem. Ela não devia ter mais de vinte anos, ou pelo menos seu corpo não aparentava. Tinha cabelos longos e negros, agora mais vistos já que o chapéu que usava caíra a alguns metros de distância.

Ele ficou com os olhos fixos na imagem dela por alguns segundos, certamente ela lhe era muito familiar, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, ela lembrava Rin. _"Ela está morta…"_ uma voz falava no mais fundo de sua mente. Teve sua atenção chamada para a garota quando ela respirou mais fundo, como se tivesse dificuldade de fazê-lo, estava ainda desacordada em seus braços.

Como se acordasse para a realidade, escutando agora os sussurros de desaprovação das pessoas que se aglomeravam ao seu redor para ver o estado dela, levantou-a entre seus braços e seguiu para o carro. Era mais que óbvio que ela precisava de cuidados médicos, e tinha que levá-la e rápido a um hospital.

Colocou a garota deitada no banco de trás do carro, e entrou no lado do motorista, dirigindo para o hospital mais perto possível. Mesmo que fosse o mais perto de onde ele estava, demorou cerca de quinze minutos para chegar lá. Por sorte, não demorou a ser atendido e logo levaram a mulher para examiná-la. Ele precisou assinar um monte de papéis na recepção e esperar por notícias.

Depois de dez minutos sentado naquela sala, preso mais uma vez entre aquelas paredes irritantemente brancas e aquele cheiro incômodo, finalmente o médico que tratara da mulher reaparecera, procurando, certamente, por conhecidos dela. Seus olhos se detiveram em Sesshoumaru.

– Ela está melhor? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, levantando-se e ficando de frente para o médico.

– Ah, claro, não teve nada demais, apenas um corte leve na cabeça. – o médico explicou. – Mas ainda está desacordada… acho que foi mais pelo choque.

– Eu posso vê-la? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, num impulso que nem ele pôde explicar no dado momento.

– Bom… acho que não tem problemas. Você é parente? – o médico perguntou, mais concentrado em algumas anotações em sua prancheta. Sesshoumaru teve certeza que mesmo que dissesse que era um assassino e tinha que matá-la, ele não teria prestado atenção.

– Um _conhecido_. – Sesshoumaru respondeu vagamente.

– Ela está no quarto 217. No final do corredor à esquerda. – o médico respondeu simplesmente, virando-se para sair do local, ainda distraído com as anotações.

Sesshoumaru seguiu pelo caminho indicado pelo outro, ignorando a indigência do médico com a própria profissão. Logo estava no fim do corredor e virou à esquerda, olhando os números nas portas até que encontrasse a de número 217, mas quando viu a de número 215, ouviu o som de uma porta se abrir, olhou para frente e viu aquela mulher de longos cabelos negros espreitando o corredor fora do quarto, como se estivesse verificando se a barra estava limpa. Ela estava olhando para o lado oposto ao que Sesshoumaru estava. Aquela cena lhe pareceu estranha e familiar ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia querer fugir. Ele aproximou-se mais e ficou bem atrás dela, ainda não tinha percebido a presença dele ali, pois não tinha olhado para o outro lado.

Ela repentinamente se virou e ia correr na direção em que Sesshoumaru estava, mas bateu de cara com ele e por pouco não caiu de bunda no chão. Sesshoumaru segurara seus pulsos para mantê-la em pé.

– Itai… – ela reclamou, com a cabeça um pouco baixa, mas em seguida, percebendo aquelas duas mãos lhe segurarem pelo pulso, ergueu a cabeça e encarou a pessoa que estava diante de si. – Ah!

– Devia deixar essa mania de querer fugir dos hospitais de lado. – Sesshoumaru falou de uma maneira quase que inconsciente. Apenas ao terminar de pronunciar a frase, se deu conta do que tinha falado, soltou os pulsos dela e ficou a encarar aqueles olhos castanhos incrivelmente confusos. Não poderiam ser de outra pessoa… – R-Rin…?

Como um tipo de resposta, ela abriu um largo sorriso para ele.

– Você que cresceu demais ou eu que não cresci? – ela perguntou, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, um sorriso do qual ele conseguia lembrar-se perfeitamente bem. – Você me parece ótimo, Sesshoumaru.

Ela sim parecia ótima… os olhos dele percorreram todo o corpo dele mais atentamente, notando cada mínimo detalhe. Os longos cabelos agora passavam de seus ombros, tinha uma franja que chegava à altura dos olhos, falhando em cobrir um curativo no lado esquerdo de sua testa… usava aquele vestido simples florido. As sandálias eram baixas e com cordões de cetim que se amarravam aos tornozelos dela.

– Ahn… calado como sempre. – Rin sorriu uma vez mais.

– Eu… achei que tinha… – ele não completou a frase, não queria falar aquela palavra.

– Todos achavam isso. – Rin disse, dando de ombros. – Mas no final, eu consegui um doador… e além do que, eu prometi, lembra? E é por isso que estou aqui.

– Ahn? – Sesshoumaru estava um tanto quanto desnorteado, sua mente parecia ainda querer associar que ele realmente estava ali, conversando a única pessoa que achava que tinha perdido anos atrás.

– Aqui. – ela tirou o colar que estava em seu pescoço, o pingente escondido sob o vestido, e estendeu para Sesshoumaru.

Ele segurou o colar entre os dedos por uns minutos, lembrando-se de ter recebido aquele mesmo objeto de sua mãe antes de ela morrer. Observou-o por uns segundos e deixou um sorriso de lado surgir em seu rosto. Estendeu de volta para Rin.

– Nani? – Rin indagou, confusa sobre o ato dele.

– Eu já tenho o que realmente queria. – ele disse, colocando o colar de volta no pescoço dela. – Cuide dele tão bem quanto fez até agora.

– Ah… hai. – Rin concordou, corando com a aproximação dele.

Ela precisou erguer o rosto para encará-lo, tamanha era a diferença de altura entre os dois.

– Bom… eu… vejo você por aí, então. – Rin disse, dando dois passos para trás. – Até mais, Sesshoumaru.

Sem esperar resposta, ela se virou e saiu quase correndo por aquele corredor tão familiar, aquele corredor que, embora não fosse o mesmo, lembrava de quando eles ainda estavam no Japão. Ela segurava o pingente do colar entre os dedos, sorrindo como nunca. Afinal, não poderia estar mais feliz depois de finalmente ter reencontrado Sesshoumaru após quinze anos de espera.

Sesshoumaru continuou parado, olhando para as costas da garota, se afastando a cada segundo que se passava. Quinze anos atrás, deixara-a com a esperança de uma promessa de se reencontrarem, mas durante todo aquele tempo, ela estivera morta em seus pensamentos e em sua memória… embora os momentos que passara com ela no hospital, quando ainda era uma criança, continuassem em sua mente. E agora… tinha a chance de tê-la mais uma vez em seus braços, de senti-la, como não fizera anos atrás. Dessa vez, não deixaria a chance escapar por suas mãos, agarraria seu destino do mesmo modo que ela segurava firme aquele pingente que ainda jazia entre suas mãos… uma prova de uma promessa que duraria por todo o sempre, apenas entre os dois. Sem esperar mais, simplesmente começou a andar pelo mesmo corredor, seguindo-a… precisava recuperar os quinze anos que a imaginara morta, e fazê-la viver os mesmos quinze anos, agora… ao seu lado.

**Fim**

**Domo, minna!**

**Cá estou eu com um fic novo… é, dessa vez é só um one-short, porque no dia 19 desse mês de fevereiro, foi aniversário da minha querida onee HIME RIN! E como eu estava viajando, não tive tempo de terminar o presente antes, mas aqui está. Espero que goste, Rin… assim como espero que os outros leitores gostem também.**

**Se acharem que ficou digno do seu tempo para mandar um review, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-los, mesmo que não mandem, fico feliz por terem lido… só pra saber como eu adoro essa garota.**

**Muitos anos de vida, querida!!! Mitz-chan adora você!!**

**Ja!**


End file.
